Hub Set
=Details= "The idea of "hubs" in general have been a major theme for multiple projects over here, dating back almost a year in their collective development. Initially these ideas were born from the natural progression of wanting more parts to build with, pieces that would allow for subtle changes to the system versus major ones like the Axis Joints. I personally wanted to have a PVC upgrade set that could also be a contained build from the start. There are a few things that you can make with a default Axis Joint Set, but they are pretty abstract. This new PVC Hub Set needed to be more than just parts packed loose in a bag. So the development process started with this basic parameter in mind. Another major principle was to have the ability to create defined combination builds that would utilize every part within their constructions. An example being a Deep Space Glyan that could be configured by using every part of a Hub Set and a Glyan, resulting in an old school Fisher Price astronaut vibe by intention of design. The larger central parts of the Hub set would also need to function as a PVC/Vinyl connector, allowing for an easy way to change those vinyl female fit functions into female PVC fit functions, opening up some play mechanics."http://onelldesign.blogspot.com/2012/03/hubba-bubba.html Hub Sets come in a variety of colors as often as new drops are made available from Onell Design. They are also found in many official Contained Build designs. The average price of a Hub Set is $4 and contains 17 parts. =Glyos United= Wave 20 Black Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-blackL.jpg ZED Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Hubzed.jpg ZRU Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Hubzru.jpg Clear Colorless Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-clear.jpg =Stealth Dimension Division= Wave 21 Black Hub Set RESTOCK. 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-blackL.jpg Neo Voss Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Hubneovoss.jpg Clear Smoke Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-smokeL.jpg =Record of the Delphi= Wave 22 Task Force Volkriun Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-TFV.jpg Commando Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-TFV2.jpg =Hades Force= Wave 23 Black Hub Set RESTOCK. 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-hades.jpg Glow in the Dark Spectre Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-gitd.jpg Hades Force Painted Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Hubhadespaintedblack.jpg =The Council Of Travelers= Wave 25 Gendrone Legion Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Hubgendronelegion.jpg =Operation: Sonesidar= Wave 26 Sonesidar Defense Force Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Hubsdf.jpg Sonesidar Excavation Division Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Hubsed.jpg Sonesidar Rescue Unit Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Hubsru.jpg =The Reydurran Divide= Wave 27 Reydurran Engineer Corps Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-REC.jpg Reydurran Operations Unit Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Hubrou.jpg Reydurran Science Division Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Hubrsd.jpg =Buildstation: Stealth= Wave 28 Stealth Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-stealth.jpg =Enigma Source= Wave 30 Ivorinium Axis Joint Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-ivorinium.jpg Magenta (Neo Gatekeeper Reverse) Axis Joint Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-gatekeeper2.jpg Warm Purple (Neo Gatekeeper Standard) Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-gatekeeper1.jpg =The Ecroyex Initiative= Wave 32 Bright Blue (Standard Ecroyex) Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-ecroyex1.jpg Dark Blue (Reverse Ecroyex) Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-ecroyex2.jpg Red Metal (Gendrone Rebellion) Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-redmetal.jpg =The Gamma Conflict= Wave 34 Gendrone Spectre Force Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Hubgendronespectreforce.jpg Gendrone Ultra Corps Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Hubgendroneultracorps.jpg =Glyaxia II= Wave 36 Glyaxia Blue Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-G2B.jpg Glyaxia Yellow Hub Set (HUB 21https://web.archive.org/web/20140530150856/http://onelldesign.com/arcade/glyhunter2-HUB.swf)17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-G2A.jpg =Rig Crew II= Wave 39 Rig Crew Black Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-rigcrew2.png Rig Crew Brown Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-rigcrew.png =Volkriun Space Force= Wave 41 Cool Gray Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-VSF2.jpg VSF Green Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-VSF.jpg =Metran Security Command= Wave 42 Metran Blue Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Hubmetranblue.jpg =The Sendollest Drifts= Wave 44 Ultra Bronze Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Hubultrabronzemk1.jpg =Code of the Slayers= Wave 45 Ultra Bronze Mk. II Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-sendollest.png =The Manglor Mutation= Wave 46 Gunmetal Silver Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Hubgunmetalsilver.jpg =The Gendrone War= Wave 48 Metallic Teal Blue Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-GI.png =Enter The Glyarmor= Wave 51 Villser Core Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-VC.png =Esedeth Mobile Patrol= Wave 52 Sand EMP Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-EMD1.png =Return to Esedeth= Wave 55 EMP Elite Hub Set 17 total parts. $4 each. Hubempelite.jpg =The Skate Wars= Wave 63 Skaterriun Gray Hub Set Includes Tampo. 17 Total Parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-skate1_1024x1024.png =Encounter on Selogo= Wave 64 Red Selogo Hub Set Includes Tampo. 17 Total Parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-red-selogo_1024x1024.png Blue Selogo Hub Set Includes Tampo. 17 Total Parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-blue-selogo_1024x1024.png =Altered Perceptions= Wave 65 Gunmetal Hub Set 17 Total Parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-gunmetal_1024x1024.png =Shadow of the Villser= Wave 66 Hybrid Light Blue Hub Set 17 Total Parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-hybrid_1024x1024.png =The Gendrone Alliance= Wave 67 GA Metallic Purple Hub Set 17 Total Parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-GA_1024x1024.png =Order of the Glyknights II= Wave 68 Thuriyun Metallic Gold Hub Set 17 Total Parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-gold_1024x1024.jpg =Argenesis= Wave 69 GU Metallic Copper Hub Set 17 Total Parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-union_1024x1024.png =Glyaxia Rangers= Wave 70 GR Dark Blue Hub Set 17 Total Parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-GRblue_1024x1024.png =Task Force Volkriun: The Xenodeth Outbreak= Wave 71 TFV Green Hub Set 17 Total Parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-TFV_1024x1024.png =Mraedis Agents= Wave 72 Ullmoriun Hub Set 17 Total Parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-ullmorian_1024x1024.png White 2018 Hub Set 17 Total Parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-white_1024x1024.png =Dawn of the Mechabon= Wave 74 Metallic Silver 2018 Hub Set 17 Total Parts. $4 each. Archive-hub-gunmetal_2018_1024x1024.png =Vile Vendettas= Wave 76 Hub Drone Quinmorr Hub Set 17 Total Parts. $5 each. Archive-hub-halkenn_1024x1024.png =Dreadvalken's Tomb= Wave 78 Warm Gunmetal 2019 Hub Set PVC color matches Ancerriun and all gunmetal parts. 17 Total Parts. $4 each. Accessories-temp-hub-gunmetal_1024x1024@2x.png =Dimensional Duplications= Wave 79 Ordeslin Mustard Hub Set PVC color matches GF Defender / Glyarmor Ordeslin mustard. 17 Total Parts. $4 each. Accessories-hub-ordeslin_1024x1024@2x.png =Hybrid Horizons= Wave 80 Enigma Guardian Off White Hub Set 17 Total Parts. $5 each. HubSet-Enigma_1024x1024@2x.png =Feral Futures= Wave 81 Rothan Light Green Hub Set PVC color matches Rothan light green. 17 Total Parts. $5 each. HubSet-Rothan_1024x1024@2x.png =Ruthless Restorations= Wave 82 CTBS 2019 Hub Set PVC color matches Glyan CTBS gray. 17 Total Parts. $5 each. Accessories-temp-hub-CTBS_1024x1024@2x.png Metallic Silver 2019 Hub Set PVC color matches Renegade metallic silver. Unpainted edition. 17 Total Parts. $4 each. Accessories-temp-hub-renegade_1e99f2ba-b904-4ae0-a782-2b84050e52bd_1024x1024@2x.png =Savage Cybernetics= Wave 83 Dark Nebula Purple Hub Set PVC color matches Dark Nebula purple. 17 Total Parts. $5 each. Accessories-temp-hub-nebula_1024x1024@2x.png =The Wrath of Halkennite= Wave 84 Quinmorr Fossilzor Hub Set PVC color matches Halkenn Fossilzor. 17 Total Parts. $5 each. Accessories-temp-hub-bone_1024x1024@2x.png =The Neo Frontier= Wave 85 Neo Frontier Light Warm Gray Hub Set PVC color matches Neo Frontier light warm gray. 17 Total Parts. $5 each. Accessories-temp85-hub-frontier_540x.png Core Stalker Black Hub Set PVC color matches Core Stalker black. 17 Total Parts. $5 each. Accessories-temp85-hub-stalker_540x.png =Fates Warning= Wave 86 Kirallius Hub Set PVC color matches Kirallius. 17 Total Parts. $5 each. Kirallius-Hub-Set.jpg Hyper Phase Hub Set PVC color matches Hyper Phase clear green. 17 Total Parts. $5 each.. Hyper-Phase-Hub-Set.jpg Beta Hub Set PVC color matches Sincrodrone Beta. 17 Total Parts. $5 each.. Beta-Hub-Set.jpg =Rocket North Releases= Artemisium Desert Dogs Hub Set Artemisium Desert Dogs Esedeth Hub Set. Only available as a set with Artemisium Desert Dogs. Released on July 10th, 2016. Product_desertdogs.png =Bio-Masters Design Releases= Contamination Beast Spawn Hub Set Contamination Beast Spawn Esedeth Hub Set. Only available as a set with Contamination Beast Spawn. Released on June 16th, 2017. Beast_store_shot.jpg Deconstructor Hub Set Deconstructor Yellow Hub Set. Only available as a set with Deconstructor Beast. Released on November 24th, 2017. Dbeast.jpg|Deconstructor Hub Set Devastation Hub Set 17 total parts. Released on May 17th, 2019. $5 each. 60351715_2298440473582973_89025656909725696_o.jpg|Devastation Hub Set =Bit Figs Releases= Glyzapper Hub Set 17 Total Parts. First released at Designer Con (DCon) 2018 on November 16-18th, 2018 and online on December 16th, 2018. $4 each. Accessories-glyzapper-hub_1024x1024.png|Glyzapper Hub Set =Cappy Space Releases= R-TOOLIO Hub Set Production PVC Hub Set - R-TOOLIO. White with Blue and Silver paint + tampos. 15 total parts. First released at Designer Con 2019 on November 22-24th, 2019 and online on November 22nd, 2019. $6 each. Hub-RToolio-1.png Hub-RToolio-2.png =References= Category:Onell Design Category:Accessories